1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tabletop fountain having a recirculating pump disposed in a water reservoir and an ascending water pipe being connected to the pump and being guided and suitably covered or hidden by a sheathing being placed on top and being advantageously formed of a rock or a rock-like material.
The plantings in known tabletop fountains are subject to certain difficulties, because preventing soil from being washed away by water circulation generated by the pump is either impossible or can only be accomplished with a large effort.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a tabletop fountain, which overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and which does so in such a way that a wash-out of soil for plantings is prevented.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a tabletop fountain, comprising a water reservoir; a recirculating pump disposed in the water reservoir; an ascending water pipe connected to the pump; a sheathing being advantageously formed of rock or rock-like material, guiding and at least partially covering or hiding the top of the water pipe; a plant dish to be inserted into the water reservoir; a cover for the water reservoir having holes formed therein; and an upwardly oriented or directed separating strip disposed on the cover.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the plant dish has a kidney-shaped cross section.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the plant dish has an upper edge on which the cover is placed or seated, the water reservoir has an upper edge, and the cover is disposed at a distance from the upper edge of the water reservoir.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the cover has a lower surface, and there is provided a plurality of vertically extending spacers being disposed on the lower surface of the cover, the plant dish having a given height, and the spacers having a height corresponding to the given height.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the spacers are disposed outside the plant dish.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the water reservoir has an interior wall surface with a given course, and the cover has an outer edge being adapted to the given course. In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the water reservoir is circular.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the holes include circular openings being formed in the cover in the vicinity of the plant dish. In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the plant dish is kidney-shaped and has an exterior wall surface with a given course, and the openings have diameters being adapted to the given course. In accordance with again another feature of the invention, the circular openings are three circular openings.
In accordance with again a further feature of the invention, the plant dish is kidney-shaped and has a given course, and the upwardly oriented separating strip is adapted to the given course. In accordance with again an added feature of the invention, there are provided sealing grooves, the separating strip having end surfaces being inserted into the sealing grooves, and the water reservoir having an interior wall surface on which the sealing grooves are disposed. In accordance with again an additional feature of the invention, the cover has a lower surface, the separating strip has a given course, and there is provided a reinforcement rib corresponding to the given course and being disposed on the lower surface of the cover. In accordance with still another feature of the invention, the separating strip and the reinforcement rib are mutually offset. In accordance with still a further feature of the invention, the plant dish is kidney-shaped and the reinforcement rib is a stop on the plant dish.
In accordance with still an added feature of the invention, the holes include perforations disposed outside the vicinity of the plant dish. In accordance with still an additional feature of the invention, the perforations have the shape of slits or circles.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the water reservoir, the plant dish and the cover are formed of an injection molded synthetic material.
The structure according to the invention permits the separation of the plant dish from the water moving in circulation through the recirculating pump. The water flowing out of the ascending water pipe is prevented from reaching the area of the plant dish by means of the disposition of the separating strip.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a tabletop fountain, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.